weekyle15s_swat_kats_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Molten Lava in a Magma City (transcript)
Jake-> My days about a deputy mayor who meets at a fire department, huh, buddy? (laughs) Hey what's the matter big fella? Can't practice the ninja skills? (laugh) Come on, squirt! Now it's time to get your tail whipped! Chance-> Not this time pal! If any kat’s gonna lead our little ninja obstacle course it’s gonna be me! Heh heh. Jake-> Aaaaah! Chance! Ow! Will you give me a hand?! Yow! Chance-> That old trick’s giving up that I'm not gonna slow down! Nice try, sucker! (evil laugh) Jake-> Chance! Help! Ow! Chance-> And now, the best kat’s gonna win. Crud, I don't believe that he’s not fooling around! Jake, I'm coming! Hey! What’s the big idea?! Jake-> Ow! Chance-> Why are you upset that you're pretending to be volcano drowning that I lose?! Jake-> Aww, I just got any…bruises. Oooooh! Chance-> Bruises? Now that you're gonna be uh, alright, eh? Jake-> (sighs) Chance-> Hey, you're not on fire? Jake-> See.......(angry) Nobody have to cheat in a ninja course ever again! (pushes Chance) Chance-> Ow! Why are you too upset about? Jake-> You never asked. Chance-> Don’t sweat it, pal. I’ll teach you how to play with fire. Jake-> I don't care! I shoot while I fly; Spitfires play with fire! Chance-> (sighs) (A creature called Spitfire puts all of the charcoals, then fire breathes on a half Megakat City which cause flooded into a hot molten lava) Homeless Guy-> What? (A half Megakat City got burned by Homeless Guy-> Oh no! Spitfire-> (laughs) You're building is on fire now, you will be hot enough to visit my new volcano city. Come to me my fellow charcoals. (laughs) Homeless Guy-> AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Mayor Manx-> Hum de dum de doy…huh? Gadfrey!-wha? This is Mayor Manx, HAAAALP! My shower's on fire! Callie Briggs-> What the- Gah! I’ve gotta get above this stuff. That tree’s my only chance! AHHH! I don't know about anything If this isn’t a SWAT Kat emergency! Oh, no! Jake-> Hurry up, pal. You look coward. Can’t you kick so harder enough than that? Chance-> Heh heh, You mean more like this? RAWR! Jake-> Aah! Oh. My turn! Chance-> Right now, It’s time for Callie! Yes Ms. Briggs? Callie Briggs-> Megakat City’s on lava. Downtown’s on fire, A creature called Spitfire's trying to burn down all of the buildings. I’m trying to get to Enforcer Headquarters. Jake-> We’re on our way, Ms. Briggs! SWAT Kats, to the jet! Chance-> I'm right behind you! Lt. Feral-> Not a good night to be out on the streets, Deputy Mayor. Callie Briggs-> So I’ve noticed Lt. Feral. Let’s get out of here. Lt. Feral-> I wonder how my uncle’s going to handle this one. Callie Briggs-> I don’t know, but if he can’t let’s just hope the SWAT Kats can. Razor-> Aww It's so hot in here! These things are not looking good, T-Bone. What's all the molten lava with all of a crud? T-Bone-> Got me, Razor, Now it's burning all over half the city. You know what to do! Razor-> Mmm hmm. Activating Breath Mint Missiles - (gasps) Oh no! That things are incinerating all over my system operation! T-Bone-> Yeah, and it's almost gonna get flared, and incinerate. Razor-> I just washed my cyclotron. Touching torches, Right now! T-Bone-> Yipe! Razor, he thinks we’re a mount of explosive charcoals! Razor-> Hey, T-Bone! Maybe I can curve his appetite. Activating Breath-Mint Missiles, again! Aaaah! Aw crud! He’s gonna touch the heat right through the controls! T-Bone-> I've got an idea, Razor, Let's max this baby out! (thrusts) Bon Voyage, Heat Psycho! Gotcha! Happy Incinerate Trails! What a grouch! Razor-> Oops, don’t look now, bud, but your thrusters are on a direct course with Enforcer Headquarters. Radical! You knocked all the charcoals. Awesome! T-Bone-> Heh heh. Commander Feral-> Along with half my control tower! Lt. Feral-> Uncle, Relax. Looks like fire fighters explains that the entire city got burn down just like blowing down to smithereens. Commander Feral-> That’s enough, Felina. I’ll handle this. Razor-> Nobody's getting us any charcoals Commander. T-Bone-> You're safe now that she is one hot-shot Commander. Commander Feral-> Let's get on to the fire department! Enforcer Sergeants-> Yes sir! Fire Chief Kenneth-> It wasn’t my fault. t’d stake my job that this is the work. You see there? Those creature fire breaths the whole city. He is a spitfire. He stole a shipment of it just last week. Commander Feral-> Spitfire! It figures that molten lava pathetic would be behind all this! Callie Briggs-> But can the molten lava process be stopped, Kenneth? before it melts and destroys all of Megakat City? Mayor Manx-> Well Chief, can it be stopped? Fire Chief Kenneth-> Precisely. With the proper a water hose to fill up a water balloon to cool off the entire city… Why yes! The process can be reversed! Commander Feral-> Then what are you waiting for, Chief? Let's get water hosing! Fire Chief Kenneth-> Oh I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Commander. I’ll need large quantities of these water. And there’s only one place in the city that has them: Megakat Fire Department. Mayor Manx-> But, that’s right in the center of my molten lava-covered city! Commander Feral-> Don’t worry Mayor, I’ll get the water hose personally to fill up a giant balloon. You stay put Felina, that’s an order. And that goes double for you SWAT Kats. The enforcers will handle this. You too, Razor. Lt. Feral-> Enforcers? What does he think I am? Kitty-Litter? Callie Briggs-> I’d feel a lot better if you two were going along to help. T-Bone-> You heard the Commander. (sad) But please, wouldn’t you don't have to break all the laws? would you Razor? Razor-> Nope. Not anymore. On second thought, I guess that Mayor ordered us to help, and we’d have to as civic-minded citizens. (salutes) I'm your good guy now, Ms. Briggs! Callie Briggs-> Well, Mayor? Mayor Manx-> Well, I…Commander Feral did say that… Callie Briggs-> Fine, just remember: without a water balloon you’re going to be mayor of Magma City. Mayor Manx-> Well don’t just stand there, SWAT Kats! Go get that stuff and clean up my Citaaay! Commander Feral-> Megakat Fire Department, on the double! Lt. Feral-> Right! Commander Feral-> Felina? I thought I ordered you to stay put! Lt. Feral-> Hey, Looks like you needed the best pilot so here I am. Commander Feral-> Fine, let’s go. Lt. Feral-> Megakat Fire Department, eight miles and closing. Enforcer Pilots-> Commander, we’re hit! Commander Feral-> Return to base! Lt. Feral-> Looks like it’s up to us, Uncle. We’re going down! Commander Feral-> This is Feral, bring me chopper back-AHHHHHH! Razor-> Looks like the Enforcers and the fire fighters ran into some trouble, and it’s still around. Awesome flyin’ partner! T-Bone-> Razor, Feral and Felina are down! Lt. Feral-> The SWAT Kats! Both Ferals-> Gah! Razor-> Nooooooo! (angry) ''Aw, now this molten lava guy's gonna get me vex! Spitfire-> Hahha, so long ya fiery short tempered SWAT Kats. Aww, Looks like you didn’t live long enough to see Megakat City become a hot molten lava in a Magma City! Razor-> Aw Crud! These missiles got incinerate! T-Bone-> Razor, C’mon, You have to be focus. Time for a plan Z! Razor-> ''(angry) ''No! We're not having a plan Z! You know I hate plan Z! Aww, C'mon. Just activating these missiles one more time for poor ol' me, Razor… T-Bone-> Razor, I’ll help you if you are too upset about your heat-burning! Razor-> I am so angry! I am not having a plan Z, and I am not heat-burning! C’mon, Razor! You can do it! That's why I have to activate all of these mirror coat missiles, Locked. launch. Now! Bingo! Lt. Feral-> SWAT Kats, down here! Razor-> T-Bone! T-Bone-> I see em’ Callie Briggs-> Razor, come in, we’ve got a garbled call from Commander Feral! Razor-> Never give up, Ms. Briggs, They are with us. Mayor Manx-> Just get that water balloon, T-Bone, before the flame burns every square inch of Megakat City! T-Bone-> Don't worry, Mayor. We're not letting you down. Razor-> Aw my! My..must’ve burn all of my missiles melting free from this molten-creature. We're not free! T-Bone-> We're not risk landing in this volcano village, Razor the hot-shot, under the surface, we’re too big a speed up to get away for those giant charcoals. Got it?! Razor-> Mmm-hmm! T-Bone-> Let's go! Deploy Water-grenades. Razor-> Water-grenades are operational. Awesome! T-Bone-> This is it! Megakat Fire Department. Razor-> T-Bone, get out of the way! YAAAAAAAAAHHHH! T-Bone-> Razor! T-Bone-> Razor. I’m gonna kill you. If you're gonna get heat-burned. Razor-> Oooooh......(crying)'' T-Bone-> Buddy, Are you alright? Razor-> Yeah, I know, I think that little thing touch me a little bit. (keep crying) T-Bone-> Let me see. Razor-> Oww! Don't bother me! Aaaah! I want my neighborhood back! (keep crying) T-Bone-> There there, Razor. It wasn't everybody's fault. Razor-> (stopped crying) ''Yeah. But I want my social sacrifice. T-Bone-> Don't worry, Razor. I'll get your neighborhood and your family back. Better see that fire fighters after we get those freezer. Want me lead? Razor-> ''(angry) I’m fine, T-Bone. Maybe that’ll keep these torch off our back. Let's see if I could switch up to activate those mirror-coated breath-mint missiles. T-Bone-> Locked. (punches) Unlocked. I hope you're having a good confidence, Razor. You're okay now. T-Bone-> Yep, those giant freezer was still here. I'll better take a look. Uh oh! You..you're angry? Magma Razor-> (shrieks) (fire breaths at T-Bone, but dodges) T-Bone-> Aah! Magma Razor-> (evil laughs) T-Bone: (grunt) Magma Razor-> (angry) What's the matter? Can't breath fire? Heh. Too bad, I'm the king of a magma city just like a creature! (clawed at T-Bone) T-Bone-> Ow! Magma Razor-> (hisses, then flame throws at T-Bone, but missed) T-Bone-> I hate to do this, Razor. And you’re not yourself. Magma Razor-> Aaaah! Ooooh! Lt. Feral-> Uncle, did you heard that? Commander Feral-> I know. Lt. Feral-> Looks like we’ve got big problems, Uncle. That creature is called a spitfire, he’s trying to take over the Megakat City! But he’s heading this way. T-Bone, Razor, we need your help! T-Bone-> At that moment, Razor’s a tied up a little, Lieutenant, Right now, I’ll do my best. I need a remote control to call the Cyclotron. I just hope the Cyclotron has enough fuel to deliver this load to pay. Spitfire-> Hahha, nothing can stop me now. Lava has made me bigger and badder than ever! T-Bone-> Even if that don't work we're all gonna look like you. Have a good confidence, Razor. Spitfire-> Hahaha, the SWAT Kats? T-Bone-> That's right! Hope I can get close enough to drop that stuff. Spitfire-> How do you like the new me, dummy? T-Bone-> Nuts! Razor would’ve never let that charcoal hit the cyclotron. And I’m running out of a fuel! What?! Out of vapor! Spitfire-> Huge water balloon, nice try SWAT Kats, hahaha. T-Bone-> Time to go thrusting! Now’s my chance. Time to say goodbye to the hot magma! Vapor this! Spitfire-> What the-Noooo! This isn't over. You can't throw water at me! I'm melting! Aaaaaaah! Fire Chief Kenneth-> Alright. Let's cool this city off. Fire Fighters-> Yes sir! Razor-> Huh? Couldn’t calm myself down, I just hope T-Bone forgives me. I want my sacrifice back! T-bone, C’mon say something. (gasps) Answer me buddy. Are you okay? T-Bone-> *cough* I hope you didn’t play with fire? Razor-> Me neither, T-Bone. I'm sorry I'm being angry, I promise that I'll never be a phoenix ever again. T-Bone-> That's okay, Razor. I forgive you. Razor-> Aww..Own it my home. Looks like it's time to ride back to my neighborhood with my Cyclotron…and have a nice charcoal lunch for dinner. T-Bone-> Charcoal lunch...for dinner? Oh no. Razor-> Just kidding’. (laughs) T-Bone> Ha ha. very funny. Category:Transcripts